Vacation Crisis
by T.L. Umi R
Summary: Belldandy, Skuld and Urd decide to make plans for a vacation to the mountains. Unfortunately for them, they are not the only ones with those plans and they must learn to deal with some strangers along the way. Special Thanks to my friends Lisa and Nicole.


VACATION CRISIS!  
  
Thank you to all those who read this story before. Sorry about how it looked before. There was a problem where I couldn't put spaces in and to those who tried reading it before I am sorry about that. Thank you to Kai and Heroic Vermillion Swift for reviewing this fic before. I hope you guys like this format better!  
  
*~*Chapter 1 Vacation*~*  
  
One day Belldandy was taking a vacation to the mountains with her sisters, Skuld and Urd. As they were passing the clothing store they saw some bathing suits in the window. They decided to go into the store and buy one. They were trying them on when in the next room they hear "Naked Digimon coming through!" "What the..." The same day Darien and Serena were walking by the same store. "Oh, Darien look at those beautiful bathing suits. Lets try some on." They picked up some bathing suits and went to the fitting rooms. Darien knocked on the door to see if anyone was in there. But he didn't hear them say someone was and walked in on the Goddesses, who were also trying on bathing suits.  
  
Skuld and Belldandy got pissed off but Urd was happy to have a boy walk in on them. Skuld found a hanger and shoved it up his nose but it didn't go very far before he started crying and blood came out of his nose. Serena then walked in. "Darien, what's going on in there? I thought that no one was in there but here are three old hags," she said as she saw 3 older, naked girls. "How dare you call us old. And barge in on us. Who do you think you are? You are such a pervert," screamed Belldandy. "I do agree with my sisters about calling us old but it does not bother me that you barge in on us, young man. You can stay as long as you want." Urd chimed in. "Hey he's my man, not yours and how did you know that I called you old?" All of the sudden Darien started walking into the changing room with a dazed look. "It doesn't look like he's yours any more, little girl. Looks like he's after me now." Urd said. "Oh don't worry the spell will ware off soon enough. I know cause she put the same spell on my boyfriend. Didn't ware of until I kissed him. So you try it cause I want him out of here."  
  
Serena gave him a kiss. At that moment, Ash Ketchum ran in. "I want DRUGSS! If you don' t have any, you must fight pokemon against me, now which is it: DRRUGSS or pokemon battle?" No one said anything. Belldandy just pushed him out of the dressing room. Serena was about to kiss Darien again, but by that time he was back at staring at Urd. "DARIEN! THAT IS IT!" Darien was back to himself by this time, "Serena come back!" "I'm tired of this! I want to go home!" And with that she disappeared in a flash of light. "Where did she go?" Belldandy asked. "To the moon, I guess. Man, she's been pissy lately: She slapped me for not telling me when her birthday was and now she went home. Maybe she has her period and she's pmsing." Darien thought. "What's a period and pms?" Skuld and her sisters asked. Darien just ran out of the room. Gabomon ran by and threw his fur in their faces and danced around in front of them, "NAKED DIGIMON, NAKED DIGIMON...DANCING WITHOUT FURCOAT!" Matt then came by, stared at the naked girls, then ran in, grabbed Gabomon's fur and grabbed Gabomon and ran away shouting, "Gabomon, I told you to stop running around without your fur!"  
  
Meanwhile, the goddesses were about to close the door when all of a sudden a cat/bunny ran in and jumped into Skuld 's arms. "What is this?" Sasami then appeared at the door, "Come back here Ryo-oki! Oh hi there!" Tenchi was right behind her, "What are you looking at?" "I have no idea!" All of a sudden Keiichi walked in and yelled so everyone could hear "What is everyone doing here?" The crowd of people moved so he could see what they were looking at. He saw everyone staring at his girlfriend and her sisters naked ready to put their bathing suites on. "You're a naughty boy Tenchi aren't ya?" Sasami said to Tenchi. He turned around and said to Keiichi, "Wait a minute. I can explain. Wait no I can't, but I can sure as hell try. I didn't do anything, I swear." All of a sudden Rei came in, "She was so happy with her boyfriend and then you came into her life and ripped them apart. How could you, you monster! Well I know how you can but why did you, when they almost made it to second base!" They had made so much noise that they attracted the attention of the drunken Ryoko and the short tempered Princess Ayeka. Ryoko smashed through the roof and by that time had heard the story. "TENCHI!" "Now look what you did! You are going to kill us all, you bakka!" Tenchi screamed at Keiichi but at the same time, Sasami turned and again said, "Naughty boy, aren't ya Tenchi?"  
  
Belldandy then quietly ran to the door and close it. Ryoko was now sober and even more dangerous. She ran towards Tenchi, knocking down everyone who was in her way. " Hide me!" Tenchi begged Kei. "Why should I?" "Cause she'll kill both of us?" All of a sudden, Jedi appeared. Queen Barelle had sent him to see what was going on. He only said, "Wazzup?" Then a pokemon crashed through the roof. It flew in and grabbed Tenchi and Kei and flew away with them in it's claws. "Come back here with my man!" Ryoko yelled at the bird. "What do you mean YOUR man! He's MINE!" Ayeka screamed. A fight broke out between the two girls. Then Gabomon slipped under the door! "Now ladies, which one of you want my fur coat? No fighting over it, you can share." Gabomon offered. By that time, they were dressed. Skuld just threw him over the door. "Come on, sisters, let's go. If we leave now, we can still go to the mountains... I hope." Skuld said. As they walked out, a huge riot broke out. As they got into the truck, Gabomon slipped into the back. "Look at what I saved for you, ladies." "Agh!" was heard as the goddesses ran out of the truck.  
  
Matt was walking out of the store at the same time. CRASH! Matt ran to the goddesses and fell on top of Skuld. Urd leaned down to Matt's ear and whispered, "Now, little boy, become a man. You don't put your hand off her, you put them on her, right here." And she placed his hands on Skuld. "URD! Stop it!" Belldandy screamed. "Fine," Urd moved the hands away, " But you can't keep him a little boy his whole life. And Skuld, you can't stay innocent forever. " "Yes I can, you slut!" Skuld shot back. " Can I get up now? " Matt asked. Belldandy was about to pull him up, when Urd pushed him down. " No you may not! Skuld, how dare you talk to your sister like that!" Urd screamed. " Urd, you are the queen of sluts! " Belldandy pointed out."Hey just because you haven't even been that close to Kei doesn't give you a right! " Urd shouted at her. Belldandy was so pissed that her face was red! " Uhm excuse me sisters, " Skuld begged, " But can he get up now? Please? " " Never! Not until you both lose your virginity! " Urd yelled. " I said YES HE CAN!" Skuld and Matt looked at each other and said hell with it. They were about to just get up but Gabomon ran into Belldandy's arms, which got their attention. "Now I promise that I won't take off my fur if you'll do me a favor: Hold me." "What?" Bell asked. "I need a hug!" Gabomon said as explain that he had been high this whole day and it had just worn off. "And now, I need a hug. I need to know that someone cares! Hey Matt, what are you doing to that girl?" Gabomon finished.  
  
"That lady won't let me get up, and I'm not doing anything! " Matt pointed to Urd as she said, "That's the problem; you're not doing anything! Remember where your hands go?" Matt shook his head. "Fine,"Urd said, "You just can't get up then. Unless, you.." "Matt just kiss the damn girl!" Gabomon yelled," You're making her go through hell just because you won't even kiss her!" "You know," Belldandy thought,"This thing is right! Urd, will you be satisfied if they at least kiss?" "Yes, but they must FRENCH kiss." Skuld and Matt just looked each other. Finally Gabomon jumped out of Belldandy's arms, walked over to the couple and pushed their heads together. Matt had finally given in and began to kiss lip to lip. Skuld had given in too and began to use tongue. Then they stopped and Matt looked up at Urd and said, "Happy?" "Yes." Urd said. "You're a naughty boy, aren't ya Matt!" It was Sasami and she saw everything. "No I'm not," Matt argued, "She made us!" Urd laughed and Matt walked off with Gabomon.  
  
"See," Gabomon said, "That wasn't so bad." "Actually Gabomon.." Matt blushed, "I liked it. I also like Skuld." Gabomon just stared at him in amazement. Mean while, back with the goddesses Skuld was thinking about Matt and how really cute he was. "I miss Matt " said Skuld. Urd laughed, "So you like him." "Well yes he was cute." said Skuld very shyly. Urd started to laugh and when Skuld asked what was so funny, she answered, "I knew that if I pushed you guys together, we would see action. You can thank me after you two marry and have children." Skuld was red all over and had pulled out a mallet. "Now Skuld," Belldandy reasoned, "You must calm down." Skuld just growled, "Don't worry about me, I won't be the one who'll need help." Urd stuck out her tongue. Before the chase began, Belldandy stopped them. "Look, what's done is done. Let's just get going before anything else happens."  
  
While they were driving along, they saw Gabomon by the road. "What's up?" asked Belldandy since she was driving. "Could you do me another favor?" he asked. "Depends what it is." Urd chimed. "Drive me and the rest of the Digi Destine to the mountains." "Will you wait a moment?" Skuld asked and they rolled up all the windows. Finally Belldandy rolled down the windows, "Sure," she said, "but where's your friend, Matt?" "He's with them." After awhile, everyone was in the truck. The truck had gotten bigger, thanks to Belldandy and could barely seat everyone. "Well, " Skuld said, "We're finally going to our cabin # 46." There was silence, but then Sora spoke, " That can't be right. You must be wrong." "WHAT!?!" Urd yelled, " YOU DARE CALL A GODDESS WRONG!!??!!" She was about to kill Sora when suddenly, they saw someone on the side of the road.  
  
"Not again!" groaned Belldandy, "Hey, I know you! You're that girl from the store! What was your name? Saa..Saa..Sasami! That's it, Sasami! What's up?" "Do you think you got any more room in there for a few more people?" Sasami asked shyly. "Hop in." Skuld offered, "Belldandy, if you don't mind..." So she spoke a few words and it turned into a limo. "Big enough?" Belldandy angrily asked. "It will do." Urd mocked, "For now." "Sasami," Skuld demanded, "Show us were your friends are." "How did you know I wasn't the only one coming along?" "Just a hunch." Urd growled. So after awhile, Belldandy, Urd, Skuld, Sasami, Ryoko, Ayeka, Yosho, Mihoshi, Keoni, Washu, Matt, Tai, Sora, T.k, Karri, Mimi, Izzy, and Joe and Ryo-oki, and 8 digimon, had all fit into the limo and there was still more room! "Uhm, excuse me Ms. Belldandy," Washu asked, "But can we get some grub!" Urd just stared at her really evilly. But then, BUMP!!!!! "Hey sis, what's up with that?" Skuld inquired. "Oh my goddess! Damn it, leave me the hell alone! If I knew what the fuck that was, I'd tell ya!" Belldandy exploded. For a minute or two, things were silent. No one dare talked to Belldandy.  
  
Then out of nowhere.... "DRUGS! I NEED SWEET, LOVING DRUGS! And Belldandy but I need DRUGS MORE! " Ash then ran to the driver's window and pressed his face in the car and tried to kiss Belldandy. Urd just pushed his face out and into the middle of the road and screamed, " Die bakka, Die! " and she grabbed the wheel and slammed on the petal. " Urd, stop! You'll kill him! " Skuld commanded. Too late, she had ran over him while Skuld was talking. "Come on sisters," Urd pleaded, " Help me throw the body into the river!" "I'll only help," Skuld said, "If we can check him for stuff." "Deal!" Urd said impatiently, "And how about you Bell? You want in too?" "Sure," Belldandy said, "But only if we all get an equal cut in the shit that we find on the crack head!" "Fine, let's just not tell daddy about this agreed?" Urd said untrusting of her sisters. "Well," Belldandy said slyly, "You know how I can't keep secrets from daddy like that." "I always tell my daddy everything! Even if it's bad!" Skuld chimed in, taking Belldandy's side of blackmail. "And I'll tell him how you agreed to help me and robbed him of his shit!" Urd retorted. "Fine," Belldandy gave in, "I agree to not tell daddy." "I agree, too!" Skuld said, thinking about the thousands of bugs waiting for her back home. In 15 min. They had found pokemon, 22 yen ( $ 22 Japanese dollars), a bike voucher as a gift addressed to a girl named Misty, and a hat. Then, the three goddesses waved bye-bye to Ash as he floated down the river. "Now you sure you made the right calculations about no one finding him for days?" Urd asked Skuld for the 25th time. "For the final time," Skuld said pushing the paper up Urd's nose," yes!"  
  
So the trip continued with Washu and Izzy typing on their computers with growling stomachs. "What is that sound?" Tai asked looking upward. "That is the sound of hungry computer nerds," Skuld filled in, "Actually, I'm hungry too! FEED ME! FEED ME! please?" "Oh Bell," Urd begged, "Just feed the damn peps." "US TOO." everyone else chimed in. "If you guys had paid any attention, you would know that we are in the McDonald's Drive-In, what do ya all what?" Belldandy asked. "ICE CREAM! ICE CREAM! ICE CREAM! And some fries with that. Get some nuggets and hamburgers w/ cheese if you have enough." everyone put in their two cents. "Ya get that boy?" Urd yelled out the window. "Yep, hey you sound cute. Got a boyfriend? Or ...girlfriend?" he asked. "I AIN'T A FUCKING LEZ! And right now no boyfriend, so see you at the window side. "Urd said. As they drove to the window, a hunk-of-a-good- man was waiting for Urd. 'Wow, what a man!' Urd thought with pleasure. "Bell, I'll take the wheel from here." Urd offered. "Thanks Urd. I was getting tired." Belldandy said as she stopped the limo and switched sides. As Urd drove up, the h.o.a.g.m., Urd thought to herself 'Damn he's hot!' " Hi, my name is Urd. We met over the ordering window." she introduced herself. "Hi, my name is Dane and meet MY boyfriend, Jake." "Oh dearest sister of mine.. BELL!" Urd called as she looked sick, "Please take the wheel! This hottie is gay! I can't even look at him!" "Fine, and with that, the sides were switched. "Hey, you ain't bad looking either!" said Jake. "Wait, I thought you weren't straight!" Urd shouted at Jake. "I'm both! I'm Bi!" "OH DANE..DANE! Get your gay ass over here!" Urd summoned. "Do you think I'm cute?" he asked. "Yeah!" "If I had known that I was considered cute by a REAL woman, I would have never gone gay in the first place!" 'Oh my goddess! He thought that wasn't cute!?! Damn he's dumb!' Urd thought to herself at shock. "Wait, does that mean you're dumping me, lover?" asked Jake. "Only if she becomes my girlfriend." Dane pointed to Urd. And then he turn to her, "Will you? Will you be my girl?" "I'll get back to ya on that." Urd said still in shock from before. "That means.." Jake asked, "Yes we're through." "Good," Jake said with relief, "Because I've been cheating on you like a dog! You ain't good in bed anymore and you're sagging!" "Oh that's it!" Dane said, throwing up his hands, "Bring it on! Who your daddy, who is your daddy? That right, you my bitch!" Then a lightening bolt flew right between them. "Look, homos," Urd said impatiently, "Save it for Jerry, we ain't black and it's starting to get nasty if you think about what you're saying. WE JUST WANT OUR DAMN FOOD!" "Here you go, free of charge," both said in a squeak of a voice. "Thanks Urd!" Belldandy scolded, "You just had to scare the living shit out of their heads, didn't you!?!" "Yep!" Urd said proudly. "Good job!" Bell said. As they drove away, they could hear Dane and Jake yelling at them to come back.  
  
A few hours later, as everyone finished eating, Skuld made an announcement that nearly made everyone cry, "I think I see someone on the side of the road." Urd grabbed Belldandy's shoulders as she drove, and warned her, "If you dare stop, I swear I'll kill." As they stopped, two familiar people appeared. "Well, well, well. If it isn't Kei who nearly killed everyone and Tenchi the heartbreaker. Don't give me that look, you know who I'm talking about." Bell greeted. Before Tenchi was thrown in the back, Skuld asked, "So which one do you like for real, Ryoko or Ayeka?" "That's none of your business, you freak!" "How dare you, now for the punishment!" and that's when she threw him in between the bitches, Ayeka and Ryoko. "And for Kei, he'll sit in the driver seat with his girl next to him as the two other goddesses move to the back seat." Urd signaled Skuld follow her as she moved into the back. "So Tenchi, how didn't you ever survive without your little Ryoko?" asked Ryoko in a loving tone as she grabbed Tenchi's arm. "Get off MY Tenchi! I'm his and he's mine! Not yours! Tenchi, tell that space pirate to go back where she belongs! OFF YOU!" Ayeka fought for Tenchi. "Actually, Ayeka, you and me don't belong here either." Sasami pointed out. "Who's side are you on anyway, Sasami?" Ayeka snapped. "Ladies, ladies, " Tai broke in, "Stop fighting at least until we get to the cabin." "I would just stay out of their way kid," Keoni advised, " Nothing ever stops them. They always fight." "Oowwcchh!" Mimi screamed as she balanced a laptop on her head. "Mimi, are you ok?" Tentamon called from the roof of the limo, "Cause if you are, could throw that back up?" "You dumb bug, Palamon go kick him will ya?" "Sorry Mimi, but I can't hurt him," Palamon answered, "Because... because... I love him!" "What?" Mimi said in shock. "Me too!" Biyomon gave in after hiding it for so long. "Oh Tentamon!" Gatomon said in a loving whisper. The limo was quiet, especially on the roof. As Izzy surfed the Internet, he actually took notice of the silence, " Hey Tentamon you're pretty quiet. Usually, you can't stop giving me advise on what to do. What's the matter?" "Its just," Tentamon began,"Everyone is in love with me! And I can't say which one I love because then I'll be hurt."  
  
"We should be there any moment." Washu estimated. Would you know it, next thing that was said was, "We're here! Finally!" Everyone let out a huge sigh as Ayeka and Ryoko continued to fight. " I'm hungry again! Can we go back to that McDonald's for some chow?" Mihoshi asked. "I am too but you don't see me asking for some food, do ya?" Washu yelled. "Lets just go to sleep!" Joe groaned. "Not until we get into the house!" Matt said calmly, " Hey Tai, check our cabin number." "Yo Tenchi check ours too. " Ryoko managed to say as the fight continued strong. " Keiichi, give Urd the key so she can tell us our cabin number. " Belldandy said while laying on his lap. He threw the keys, backwards and all together, everyone read the same number, "Cabin #46, the cabin sweet." Then a major fight broke out about the cabin, except for Ryoko and Ayeka who were still fighting over Tenchi. "Everyone shut up!" Washu called from the roof, "Now listen, I have checked into the planning schedule of cabins. This cabin is huge, a mansion among all cabins. So big that it has it's own name, Silver Bell Fort. We can share. Usually I would give everyone their own cabin, but their booked solid!" "Fine I'll share but I want to plan sleeping areas." Izzy said. "Agreed." everyone said. they were about to head for the cabin but Urd broke in, "Look, me and my sisters are goddesses. GODDESSES. We want to help with planning." "Fine." and then they headed for the cabin. While Keiichi drove, the goddesses were on the roof with Izzy planning who would sleep near whom. Finally the limo stopped and nearly knocked off the people on the roof. " What ya trying to do, Kei trying to kill us? " Washu yelled at him. As they got into the house, they saw the scouts, Rene, Serena and Darien there. They to had the same cabin as they got the house the goddesses, Izzy , and Tentamon( who felt better) pointed everyone toward their rooms.  
  
Carri, T.k, Rene, Sasami and all the digimon sleep in the first room. In the second room, Tenchi, Darien, Yosho and Keiichi. On the floor, the next, Mihoshi, Keoni, Sora and Serena. The fourth, Rei, Mina, Amy, and Lita. And then its Ryoko, Ayeka, Washu, and Mimi. The sixth room Joe, Izzy, Tai and Ash who didn't die and found his way to HIS cabin. And finally, in the attic are Urd, Skuld, Matt, and Bell. In each room there was at least a pool, Tv, and mirror. The goddesses' room was like walking into a jungle. The digimon 's room was like walking into space. The male digi Destin's room was like walking into the ocean. The other guy's room was like walking into a volcano. The sailor scouts room was like walking into the tundra. The rest of the girls' room was like walking into a graveyard. Each room had a bathroom, four beds, a couch, radio and a computer. But each room had four things different than the other. Like the graveyard had tombstones, a fog machine, trees, and a fake grass carpet. In the jungle room, they had unharmful real animals, plants, a fake jungle floor, and vines that hung from the ceiling that you could swing on. With the space room there was artificial anti-gravity that provided oxygen, holographic planets, stars, ects., fake moon flooring, and close to complete darkness. At the volcano room they had artificial rocky walling, constant heat, holographic flames, and room shaking eruptions. The tundra room had snowy floor, constantly cold, ice ceiling, and Aura Borealis. The ocean room had aquarium walls, sea creatures, sand-and-shells floor, and palm trees.  
  
While the goddesses were settling in, Matt stood still. "What's a matter, Matt? Can't you decide which bed you want?" Skuld asked kindly. "It's not that," Matt said shyly, "It's just that I never slept alone in the same room with three goddesses before." Belldandy turned to him as soon as he said goddesses. " It's ok," Urd said, "Goddesses are like normal girls, just with powers." "If it would make you feel better, Matt, I'll show you some of my powers." Belldandy offered. "We all will. Urd?" Skuld turned to her slowly and begged. "All right. I'll show you but first you have to promise me that you won't tell the others of the powers we posse." Urd asked. "I promise." Matt said. "Since I'm the oldest, I'll go first. But I'll need help, so you need to get Keiichi." "I'll go." Belldandy offered. "Wait, aren't you taking the stairs?" Matt asked as Belldandy headed toward the mirror. "Don't need to. I can use mirrors as transportation." and with that, she went through the mirror and as one half of Belldandy was sticking out of the mirror in the jungle room, another half was sticking out of the volcano room's mirror over Keiichi as he slept. First she put one hand under his head and the other on his mouth. Keiichi felt that part and would have woke up the house by screaming but her hand was over his mouth. "Shh Keiichi it's me Bell, I need you to do me a little favor but first take little ride with me." and they slipped into the mirror unnoticed. " Aagghh! " Kei screamed as he surfed through the mirror.  
  
As quickly as they had entered the mirror, they had entered the jungle room. "Now if Keiichi will drink this pois.. potion, I demonstrate my power." Urd said. "What did you mean when you said pois, what were you really saying? " Kei asked, " I won't drink it until you tell me.. TELL ME, TELL ME!!!" "No." Urd said plainly. Suddenly, they heard a familiar sound, "Naked Digimon got to take a piss! Hey this isn't the bathroom is it?" Gabomon asked as he walked into the door. "And I repeat NO!" Urd said for the second time. "Hey there's a tree! Well when you got to go, you got to go!" Gabomon said as he ran to the tree. "Hey wait a minute Gabomon!" Matt said as he ran toward the digimon, "That's where I have to sleep at night! Don't take a leak on my bed!" Gabomon changed direction and ran towards Skuld's tree, "Get away from my tree, you dumb teddy bear!" she screamed. He again changed directions and headed to Urd's bed, "No not mine! Go to Bell's, since there'll be no action in THAT bed!" He changed directions and began to take a leak on Bell's bed before she could stop him, "That hits the spot!" "Skuld! Get your boyfriend to clean my bed before I get pissed!" Bell growled through her teeth. An hour later, Matt cleaned the best he could as Belldandy came to inspect. "Well you did the best you could. I'll finish from here." As she raised her arms, the stain disappeared. 'What! I've been cleaning for an hour and all she had to do was raise her arms!?! Damn it, I hate her!' "I heard your thoughts." Bell warned. "How could you hate my favorite thing in the world!" Skuld screamed, "I hate you! I HATE YOU!!" and she ran out of the room in tears. "Go apologize you BASTARD!!!! Oh hell with that!" and Urd picked him up and flew around the house and finally they found her on the roof. "Matt has something to say to you, DON'T YA.... MATT!" Urd through him at Skuld's feet, "Now kiss her feet!" "I'm sorry, Ms Skuld." and he began to kiss her feet like an idiot. "You have seen two of my powers." Urd said to Matt,"Scaring people into doing what I want and flying." Skuld looked down to her feet and said in a loving tone, "I forgive you. Lets go to bed."  
  
As everyone settled into their beds, Keiichi tapped Belldandy's shoulder, "Could I spend the night here?" Belldandy answered while looking up at him, "Sure, you can spend the night. Here you can sleep in my bed with me tonight." Keiichi blushed, "Are you sure?" She moved over and patted the side where she was. "OK, if you think so." Kei said as he climbed in next to her. "Woo, woo!" Urd shouted from her bed. "Kei, get out of my sister's bed!" Skuld shouted as she pulled out her mallet. "Urd shut up and Skuld it's ok, I allowed it." Bell said as she got comfortable. Out of nowhere, Matt let out a huge snore. "Oh shut up Matt!" Skuld yelled as she threw a pillow at him. "What was that for? " Matt asked as he threw the pillow back at Skuld. "Leave my sister alone and go back to sleep, only a little more quietly, please!" Urd shouted as she threw the pillow at Matt, "Now hand it back!" "Sorry, Ms Urd." Matt says as he walked over to her tree and handed her the pillow. "Now SLEEP! Quietly." Urd shouted.  
  
After a while, the jungle room was asleep, when all of sudden, Gabomon burst into the room, went up to everyone one at a time and whispered in their ears," Naked Digimon in the room. " When he saw that no one woke up, he finally just shouted, " HEY EVERYONE! NAKED DIGIMON CAME TO PLAY! " A bunch of pillows flew in the air at Gabomon and he was kicked out of the room. As everyone stumbled back to bed with the door locked and them dragging their pillows behind them. In the middle of the night, Keiichi woke up and realized that he had forgotten to go to the bathroom before he went to bed. And Belldandy was in the way of the bathroom! ' Better not disturb her, I'll just climb over her! ' As he tried to climb over Belldandy, she rolled over and knocked him down to where he was on top of her! When she woke up all she said was," Oh, hello Keiichi, whatcha doing?" " Trying to go to the bathroom. " " Oh that's nice, goodnight Kei." She whispered as she pulled him closer. "YOU PERVERT!" Skuld screamed as she hit Keiichi with the mallet. "Oh Skuld, stop interfering with our relationship and go back to bed." Belldandy said as she pulled him even closer. "Oh Skuld, here's an ice cream, go back to bed and leave them alone. " Urd said tiredly as she handed Skuld an ice cream cone, gave her a hug and pushed her to her tree. They all finally fell asleep and it wasn't until morning, when dawn came. First Belldandy woke up and she found Kei on top of her. 'Oh good! He got to the bathroom on time!' "Good morning, sweetheart! Did you get a goodnight of sleep?" Belldandy asked while she looked up. Keiichi remembered what had happened. "Well, when I came back from the bathroom, you pulled me on top of ya again. I had a good dream too but that really doesn't matter, does it?" he answered as he looked down. Keiichi quickly tried to get off but Bell gave him a hug before he got off. "LET GO OF MY SISTER!" Skuld shouted as she hit his head again. "Skuld, we were just hugging totally harmless. Can you do me a favor and quit that!" "Quit what?" "Remember when me and Urd got in your relationship with Matt? Remember how you wanted us to just leave you alone? That's what me and Keiichi want. To be left alone. Lets make a deal: I'll stay out of your relationship, and you'll stay out of mine, Deal?" "Ok, I'll keep my nose out of your fling. But you better stay out of mine!" Skuld regretfully agreed and went back to bed.  
  
Urd woke up, hopped out of bed, unlocked the door, and stood aside as Serena burst into the room, "Good morning everyone! How was your night? Breakfast time! Lala!" "Do you have to be so happy this early in the morning?" Urd asked with a yawn as she began to climb back into bed. " Yes, and you should be too! It's a glorious dawn!" Serena ran over pulled Urd out of bed, and made her make her bed. Skuld got out of bed and tugged on Urd's sleeve. "What?" "Can I have another ice cream, Urd?" she asked sweetly. "Sure." and Urd handed her another ice cream. Matt had been awake and was making his bed, when Skuld went up to him and gave him a morning hug. Serena went over to the sleeping Kei and said, "Hey he's kind of cute!" "Yeah, I know and he's all mine." Belldandy said half awake/ half asleep. "Yeah, I've my own too! But it's time to get up Bell and Kei." Serena said tapping them on their shoulders, "Now to wake up the rest of the house!" "Wait, what time is it anyway?" Urd asked while she brushed her teeth. "Oh, it's about 3:30am give or take a minute." Everyone fell over but Serena. At that moment they heard the doorbell.  
  
*~*AUTHOR: That's the end of Chapter 1. Please leave a review! *~* 


End file.
